Sebastian Meyer
Sebastian Meyer was a character on The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the tenth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Matthew MacCaull. History Hitman After being tasked to find Rebecca's source by Vaughn Du Clark, Sebastian comes over to Liv at the bar and says he was Rebecca's source and if she doesn’t help him, they’re going to kill him as a ploy. He tells Liv he knew they killed her and says the editor pointed him to her. He says he used to be on the Max Rager payroll and says he stopped being Vaughn’s bitch but he couldn’t take it. He says the life is good – he says he liked Eliza Marquette; then she disappeared. She says Eliza had the memo. Sebastian says there’s another inside source but he doesn’t know who it is. Sebastian then finds out that Adele is the source. The next day, Sebastian follows Liv to a parking lot and knocks her out. Liv wakes on a boat. They’re out in the middle of the lake. He thanks her for smoking out the snoop. He pulls the flash drive off of Adele’s unconscious body then throws her overboard. He ties her to a concrete block and tosses her over. Liv sees he has the same fate planned for her. He waits until Liv wakes then licks some blood off a finger he touches to her forehead. He says Adele screwed her – he says she was blackmailing the company and was never going to give up the flash drive. Liv goes zombie and kicks his ass then throws him overboard. She takes the wheel as he tries to swim to the boat. She gets it cranked and drives over him. There’s blood everywhere. That night, Sebastian’s wounded body lies on the shore of the lake. He looks dead but he rolls over and forces himself to stand. His eyes are red, meaning that he's a zombie. Sebastian staggers out of the water and is promptly run down by a car. They stop and go back to check on him. It’s four teens. They roll him over and one kid goes to check his pulse. The kids freak because they are stoned and are in a stolen car. They take his body off the road and buried him in the ground then make a pact never to talk about it again. The guy punches his hand up through the soil then one girl says they should go back and put something on his grave. They argue then are stunned when the guy is there and attacks their friend. He bashes her head in with a rock and eats her brains. Sebastian finds Liv's Apartment and breaks in. He finds Peyton and knocks her out. Liv comes home and finds Peyton’s luggage by the door. She then sees Peyton on the floor knocked out. Sebastian is in the kitchen cooking. He laughs when she calls him a dead man. He mentions his Aunt Edna and says guess what he had for lunch. He says the woman practically raised him and thought he had potential. He says she cut her head and asked him to bandage it. He says he couldn’t resist the blood and he was so hungry. He says he couldn’t stop himself but Liv says she’s never eaten anyone on accident. He screams at her that she did this to him and they get into an epic brawl. Liv goes full zombie, beats him down then puts a knife through his brain. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Sebastian does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Sebastian's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Sebastian's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances References Category:Guest Characters Category:Zombies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters